More Than a Partner
by epicweaponliz
Summary: Liz and Kid have kept there feelings inside for a while. Will they tell each other? Will this cause problems? Will there friendship ever be the same? find out!
1. Nightmares

"Hey, come back here you brat!" the shopkeeper yelled as I took off running down the street that cold, dark, rainy night. I held the items close to my chest as I turned a corner. I heard footsteps behind me. I panicked and looked for another street to run down. I turned right, then left but the footsteps got louder. I was exhausted but kept running through the streets. Panting heavily I neared another alley way.

"I'm saved!" I whispered to myself as I turned down the alley and ran as fast as I could. But just as the light came into view I tripped and hit the ground. I got back up, dizzy and distorted and tried to keep running but a fence blocked my path. I was trapped. I tried screaming for help but all that came out of my mouth was a raspy cough. I cried in fear as the person walked closer. Sweat dripped down my face as I pressed my tiny body against the fence. The figure edged closer and grabbed my arm and I screamed loudly.

I awoke panting in my bed. My cheeks were puffy from crying and I knew I really had screamed because I heard Kid running up the stairs to my room. I wiped the tears and sweat, then tried to slow my breathing. Kid ran into the room, his eyes showed fear and shock. "Liz, what happened, are you alright?!" he bombarded me with questions that made my headache worse than it already was.

"I'm fine...really..." I said as I held my arms to stop the shaking. He approached me and kneeled beside the bed, grabbing my shoulders and looking into my fearful eyes.

"no...you aren't..." he muttered as he brushed a stray piece of hair away from my face gently. "please, tell me what happened." he said.

"I had a nightmare." I said softly as I looked down at my hands. Tears came to my eyes but I bit them back. "it was horrible. he was c-chasing me and-" my eyes widened as the dream entered my memory again, bringing the fear and pain back to me.

Kid noticed and stroked my hair softly, combing it slightly as he calmed me down. His expression was pained. I glanced up but looked back down again. He pulled my head around to look at him with his finger and his thumb, caressing my chin slightly.

"Liz, it's okay...everything is fine. it was only a dream." he looked into my eyes again, his full of tenderness. I looked back as a tear escaped my eye and fell down my cheek, reddening them more.

"that's where you're wrong Kid..." I said, my voice wavering and shaking. He looked a bit confused.

"Liz...what do you mean?" he asked, looking a little scared to find out the meaning behind my words.

"It was real..." I murdered as more tears fell down my face, stinging it slightly. Kid's eyes widened. "all of what happened in my dream happened in real life..." Kid looked like he was going to cry as well.

He had known for a long time that my past was terrifying and terrible. Living on the streets wasn't easy. Even though we were the most known and feared of all the others, it took us forever to get to the top and even then our safety was never guaranteed.

Most people feared us, and those who didn't fear us hated us or looked down on us. Being two teenage girls, most men took advantage of us at first. I shudder thinking about it.

Kid let one tear slip down his cheek before pulling me in for a hug. Holding me close in his strong arms. I wrap my shaking arms around him and hugged him tight. I broke down and cried as he rubbed my back softly. "Shh...it's okay. that's the past and no matter what, I will protect you. If I have to, I would risk my life for you Liz"

"I'm not the one you need to risk your life for...I'm not worth it. If you had to, save Patty and yourself" I whisper. He frowns and pulls away from me. He looks at me, hurt by my careless words.

"Liz..." more tears fall and my heart was heavy. I felt guilty for hurting him. "You are worth everything. I don't ever want to hear you say you aren't!" he holds my hand "you are worth more than life to me." My eyes widen. He really felt this way...about me?

I reach for him and hug him tight "Kid...I don't think you understand..." I said. His arms remained limp and I put a hand behind his head "You saved ME. I owe everything to you...I'm nothing more than a debt."

He pushed me away "that is where you are wrong. You owe me nothing! I saved you because I wanted to and for no other reason!" My hands flew to my mouth and covered it. "You are more than a debt and you are more than a friend."

"M-more than a friend?" I asked as my heart beat faster. he looked down blushing slightly. "Liz...I like you, a lot." He reached for my hand and locked fingers with me.

I blushed and looked into his eyes. Was this all just a prank? I stated into his yellow eyes, looking for the tiniest proof of a lie. I found nothing. His thoughts, were pure and true. "Kid..." I cried "I love you!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

He blushed and smiled as well as he hugged back. After a while I let go and he wiped away my tears. "Thank you" I said.

He looked at me "You don't have to thank me for speaking the truth." He laid me back down gently and pulled the blanket over me, bringing the blanket completely to the dead center out of habit.

He kissed my forehead gently and I blushed once more. "try to sleep Liz." he said softly as he turned the light off in my room. He had just turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait!" I said. He turned around and looked over at me.

"Yes Liz?" he asked, a faint smile still on his face.

"I'm scared...can you maybe sleep here with me tonight?" I blushed. He looked a little shocked but then started to walk over to me.

"of course Liz." he smiled and I slid over to the right side of the bed. He slid in beside me and settled in. I smiled as well. "goodnight Liz." he said softly.

I closed my eyes "goodnight Kid. I love you." I said as I drifted off to sleep. I caught him blushing. He closed his eyes as well then draped and arm around me as he fell asleep.


	2. Forever

Despite Kid's efforts, I was unable to fall asleep. The horrible thoughts and memories flooded into my head, messing with my head and making relaxing impossible. I gave up a while later and tiptoed slowly into my twin sister, Patty's room.

She slept soundly and peacefully. Snuggled with her giraffe that me and Kid got her as a present a year ago. She had the blanket pushed halfway off and was curled up in her normal position. I smiled and pulled the blanket back up to her shoulders and straightened it out.

I kissed my sister on the forehead and sat on the floor next to her. I laid my head on the bed and watched her sleep, determined to protect her from anything and everything. I hummed a lullaby softly, sure not to wake my sister.

Later that night, I fell asleep and my head slid off the bed and hit the ground. I woke up and groaned softly hoping no one heard. A large migraine then took over and I laid there in pain. I knew it was late, my legs had fallen asleep from me sitting on them.

I sighed and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. I had no bad dream, instead all was peaceful and quiet. I smiled as I heard Patty's soft snore.

"Liz...wake up" Kid said as he kneeled over me. I opened my eyes and sat up, feeling the unattended symptoms from last night flow back into my body. "Why were you in here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep..." I trailed off. My hand reached my forehead. He then looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing. I looked up at him. I didn't want him to find out and worry. He had to worry about a lot lately, including me. I didn't reply and he looked concerned.

"Im fine..." I said softly. He sighed in relief. "I just had a rough night." I faked a smile, trying to hide my pain from him. He stood up and reached a hand out to me. I took it reluctantly.

He smiled then yanked me up by my arm. I whimpered and he stopped, letting me go and dropping me to the ground. He bent down. "Liz?! What's wrong?!" he said quickly.

I pushed myself up "My legs are just sore...and I have a headache..." He gasped and looked away guiltily. He then took my hand in his.

"Liz...why didn't you tell me?" He murmured.

"I didn't want you to worry..." I sighed and kept his hand in mine. His eyes got wider and I saw a flash of anger. He picked me up bridal style and walked me into my room, closing the door. He sat me down on the bed and then grabbed my shoulders.

"Liz I need to worry about you! If I don't worry...WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU?! you keeping it to yourself could kill you!" he yelled. My lip quivered and I looked into his eyes.

"Kid...I-" Kid cut me off with his angered words.

"Liz...I can't lose you!" he pulled next into a hug "I couldn't imagine life without you" I blush and smile, wondering if making a symmetry joke would cheer him up.

"Why, because there wouldn't be symmetry?" I laugh a little. His grip loosened and he chuckled lightly. He smiled then put a hand to my cheek.

"You know perfectly well why I wouldn't want to live without you Liz" I smile.

"yeah, I do." I lean into his shoulder and sigh. I knew exactly what he meant but I didn't want to believe in his words. if I lived and he died for me, I would hate myself forever. Like when Soul was cut instead of Maka.

I stood up and stood in front of him, by brain turning circles as I figured out exactly what to say. "It is a weapons job to protect his or her meister at All costs. If he or she fails to do so, consequences could be established given the situation." I exhaled and looked at him.

Kid looked completely shocked. "But-" he started but I cut him off with my frustrated words, fueled by my ignorance and stubbornness.

"'but' nothing Kid. I will protect you. Your job is to remain safe." I tense up a little as he stands up. He looked a little less shocked. I felt his arms pull me closer and his hands tilt my chin to look at him.

"You mean everything to me. I'll protect you no matter what. I don't care what those rules say, they mean nothing." I clench my fists.

"Kid you idiot! Don't you see?! Patty and I are TWIN pistols. If you die, then who will want two weapons? that means double the work and no person in the world is going to want us! So, we'll either be separated or dumped back on the streets dammit!" I raise my fist an inch but quickly stop myself. I never want to hurt Kid. Ever, and I almost crossed the line.

"Calm down!" He pulled me out of Patty's room and into mine then closed the door. Lucky for me Patty is a heavy sleeper or she would've heard my breakdown. "Stop thinking like that...please!" he hugged me tight. "I promise, I won't leave you. "

I hug him back. "You s-swear?" I choke out. He smiles warmly.

"I swear to Death that I will be with you forever." I smile back at him, still holding him close to me. He blushes slightly. "So, does this mean we're..." He hides his blushing face. I giggle a bit.

"That we're boyfriend and girlfriend? Yes!" I give him a closed eye grin and he smiles back. His face still faintly pink. He gives me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush bright red. I looked at him, still blushing deeply. He laughed a little. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Just showing you how much I love you." He smiles.

"I love you too!" I smile and hug him close. He hugs me tighter and i lean against his chest. "You really are the best meister ever." I murmur. He blushes a little.

"And you are the best weapon. but a better girlfriend to me. I will love you forever."


	3. Mission

Kid loosened his grip and pulled away. "Sorry to ruin the mood but the reason I got you up was because we have a mission. My father told me that there have been many disappearances near here. The house is only a little ways away. So, can you wake Patty?" He said.

I smiled. "Okay." I walked into Patty's room and sat by her bed. She was so cute when she slept. I shook her lightly "Patty, wake up." I murmured. Patty's finger twitched and the next thing I knew I was on the floor. "OW!" Patty had knocked me off the bed. Kid laughed and I turned to him leaning against the door frame. He had obviously been watching.

"Need some help?" He chuckled and ran over to the bed. He jumped on Patty's bed. She woke up giggling and smiling.

"Morning Kid. Big sis, why are you on the ground?!" She laughs and Kid joins her. I glare at them with a faint smile on my face. "Big sis is so weird!" He snickers and looks at me.

"I'm weird?!" I laugh "What about Kid? He is so worried about symmetry!" I point to him and he looks at me seriously.

"Well of course Liz. Symmetry is key, symmetry is life. Left and right balance isn't weird."he holds up two peace signs and made his pose completely symmetrical before standing up. "I hate to spoil the fun Patty but we have a mission so both of you should get dressed." He walks out and closes the door behind him. I go over to the closet and pull out our outfits.

Patty and I both get dressed quickly before heading downstairs and meeting up with Kid. He smiles "ready girls?"

"Ready!" Patty yells as she dances around. She always has so much energy and never slows down. So really even though we are twins we are nothing alike. At all.

"Ready." I smile. We both walk out the door behind Kid and change into twin pistols. He catches us and pulls out his skateboard, Beelzebub. He jumps on, holding us in his hands as he takes off for the addressed location. We wait silently as he flies there until I speak up. "So, what kind of mission is this?" I ask.

"Search and destroy. There is apparently an entity or demon of some sort hiding among this old hospital. Many patients died and now there is nothing left. Just empty hallways. But, rumors have spread that something inside that building is fueling them. My guess is black blood. So, we will have to destroy the monsters and get rid of the black blood or unknown power source." Kid said nonchalantly. Hearing the word ghost made me nervous but I was going to try to hide it this time.

After another five minutes we arrived at the creepiest place I had ever seen. It was a normal hospital with the name "Death Mental Asylum" great, everything creepy happens in hospitals. "um, Kid. Maybe we shouldn't..." I trailed off a bit nervous.

"It's okay Liz. Don't be scared." He said as he got off his skateboard and walked to the doors. The doors were old and the hinges were rusted. He reached for the handle to the door. I watched nervously as he grabbed the handle and pulled it. Just as he did the hinges broke and he fell back. I transformed and caught the door.

Patty transformed also and helped me hold up the door so Kid could get back up. He stood up and Patty dropped the door, making it too heavy. I dropped it also and jumped back so it didn't hit me. "Thanks girls." He said. "We all need to be careful." He walked through the doorway. "stay close. It's dark so don't get lost."

Kid lead in the front, Patty was in the middle and I followed them in the back. He turned down a few hallways and we didn't see anything. "Well." I stop "It looks like there's nothing here so we should just go!" I said. Kid turned around and looked at me.

"Sorry Liz, but there has to be something here. It seems too quiet..." He starts walking again and we follow behind him. "THERE!" He yells and takes off running. I run after him. He stops in a room ahead and he runs to it.

I come up behind him. "What is it Kid? Is something wrong?" I ask nervously. He turns to me then points to the wall where there are 5 paintings on the wall. "What about them?" I ask, knowing it probably wasn't a good idea.

"T-There...ASYMMETRICAL!" He yells and I sigh. Patty giggles and laughs as I walk over to him.

"Kid...this isn't the time!" I yell. Just then I hear a loud bang. I look to the hallway. "What was that..." I asked. Patty grabbed my arm.

"Sis! COME ON!" She pulls me out into the hallway. I drag behind but decided to leave Kid with the symmetry 'crisis' and go investigate. Patty skipped quickly down the hallway. I tried to keep up with her as she turned the corners. Right, Left, Right, Left. I couldn't see Patty anymore. I couldn't hear her footsteps. I was in total darkness.

"P-Patty? Patty!? I called for her. I felt on the walls, being extra quiet so I might be able to hear her. I walked through the dark rooms, still listening as I heard another _bang. _This time, it came from behind me. "Patty...is that you?" I said softly. I didn't hear anything.

I backed up to the wall and listened. It was no use. What would I do? If I kept wandering around then I would never be found. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.

"Liz...Liz...come to us..." I heard whispers come from down a hallway. My heart raced and I stayed completely still. I didn't make a sound. "Liz...LIZ...LIZ!" Suddenly, it wasn't whispers. It turned into maniacal laughter. I panicked and hugged my knees close. Just then I heard footsteps pounding against the floor coming from that direction. I got up and started to run but I tripped over a gurney pushed out in the hallway.

I fell and hit the hard floor. The footsteps got louder and louder. I got back up and began running again but at that very moment a hand gripped my shoulder tight. The long nails on their hand pierced my skin and They covered my mouth with a cloth. I breathed in chloroform from the rag. I screamed loudly once before passing out.


	4. Experiments

I awoke in a dark room with only a tiny ceiling crack in it. I could tell it was evening. My hands were tied down along with my feet and there were leather straps wrapped around me. My mouth was covered and my shirt was torn. I looked around. I could see that this room was a room a patient would stay in. There was a rotted bed in the center of the room, two chairs that were also rotted, and a bunch of medical tools scattered everywhere.

I shifted my weight to one side as i tried to sit up. I ached all over. Blood was smeared on my clothes and face, claw marks on my skin and bruises everywhere. I shifted onto a creaky board and it made a loud noise. I paused but it was too late. I heard footsteps come my way again.

I turned my face away, afraid of what might be there. Some one stood in front of me with their arms crossed. It was a tall man wearing an old medical outfit. He was very thin and he had dark circles under his gray colored eyes. His eyes glinted in the light as he came close to my face. His hand touched me and smeared more blood on my face.

He hid the other hand behind his back. I looked at it. I couldn't make out what the object was. He tilted my head up to look into his creepy smile. "H-hello s-subj-ject..." he stuttered. I looked up at him scared. Subject? What did he mean? "W-when I was h-here, I was t-tested and exp-perimented on...n-now its my turn t-to experiment on someone e-else" His smile widened and he pulled out an old, dirty, rusty syringe that he had been hiding in his hand.

My eyes widened in horror. I shook my head violently. "mffft!" I tried to scream for help. He picked me up and laid me down on the old bed in the center of the room. The beams holding up the bed creaked from age. He untied my hands and I squirmed, punched and struggled. He quickly tied them down to the bed. Straps were used to hold my stomach, waist, and legs down as he uncovered my mouth. I screamed. "KID!"

He pulled on a pair off torn, rubber doctors gloves the let them go making them pop back into place. The syringe was filled with a liquid that I couldn't make out in the light. It wasn't clear though. He bent over me and ripped my shirt right at my heart.

"NO! PLEASE!" I cried. He licked his lips as he placed the syringe needle against my skin. The needle was cold and sharp. I sobbed as he put pressure on my skin. I squirmed and struggled but he held me down. I was almost paralyzed with fear. He put more pressure on and it sent the syringe into my skin.

I screamed again and again. "KID! PATTY! HELP!" He just laughed.

"They w-wont save you. No one w-will. Because n-no one c-cares about you. Not even K-kid, your precious boyfriend. He's t-too busy helping your s-sister, seems he cares m-more about her than he d-does you." My eyes widened at first but then I smiled. He looked shocked. "Why are y-you s-smiling?"

"Fire away. He does care and that's all i needed." He backs up a bit confused and scared.

"W-what?" he shrugs it off "Fine by m-me" He continued driving the syringe into my skin bit by bit, making it as painful as possible. I scream loud but not for help. "K-Kid wont s-save you." He muttered. I cried more and looked up at him.

"I don't need saving..." I mumbled. He placed his hand on the end of the syringe, ready to inject me. I chuckled "Kid cares...he did what I wanted him to. That's all I asked" The man laughed loudly.

"He doesn't love you and you know it." He starts to inject me with the liquid. Just as he did Kid broke down the door and ran in. The man looked up at him and laughed again. "seems we have an uninvited guest."

"Let her go bastard!" Kid yelled as he charged at him. The man pulled the syringe out just in time for Kid to tackle him and pinned his legs. The man grinned.

"Kid, the syringe!" I screamed as I warned him of the syringe hidden behind his back again. Kid jumped off and kicked him in the face. He kicked him over and over until the man passed out, unconscious. Kid breathed heavily then ran over to me. His hands reached my face.

"Liz!" He untied me quickly. I tried to get up but it was no use. Whatever he had injected me with had made it impossible to move. He wiped some of the blood off my face then picked me up. I didn't even have the strength to hold my head up so I fell limply. He took off running. "It's gonna be okay Liz. You'll be fine. Patty is already home. I made sure of it." I smiled weakly.

"That's all I wanted..." I whispered softly. He held me close as he ran faster. He tightened his grip on my arms but was still gentle.

"Don't die on me. I need you." He turned the corners and neared a flight of stairs that looked barely in tact. "Shit. I can't go this way." He yelled as he turned another corner but it was a dead end. He placed me on the ground quickly. "I can't see to help you. But I'm going to try something." He took of running leaving me in the dark, all alone again. I closed my eyes.

What will happen? What is he going to do? I asked myself. I heard a loud bang again. This time I knew better. "Kid!" I yelled as loud as I could. He came running towards me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "O-Over there..." I trembled in fear as I heard the sound again. He felt me tremble and quickly picked me back up.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of here!" He ran for the window and grabbed a broken chair then threw it at the window, making it shatter. I heard the laughter again. He grabbed a bed sheet and tied it to a nail in the window then held onto me with one hand. He swung himself out of the hospital and hugged me close as he gained his footing and began walking down the wall backwards, gripping the sheet tightly.

The footsteps neared the window and his face popped out. He laughed. "I'm not finished yet. If I can't finish then I'll kill you both!" With that last remark he pulled out a scalpel and cut the bed sheet. We both fell to the ground below. I landed on top of Kid. I noticed him wincing and tried to get off but I was still unable to move. Kid pulled himself out from under me and brushed off his clothes.

He picked me back up. "Liz, are you okay?!" He asked while running away from the asylum/hospital. He sprinted down the street. I didn't want to lie but I didn't want to tell the truth so I remained silent and my eyes closed. He shook me. "Keep your eyes on me."

"But...I'm tired..." I said faintly. He shook his head and shook me more.

"Don't sleep!" He yelled as he neared the DWMA. He dashed inside and down the hallway. "Stein?! Someone!?" He screamed "HELP US!" He cried but it seemed as though no one was there. We were alone with no help at all...


End file.
